Bloody Tears
Bloody Tears is a case featured in Season 1 of Criminal Case, appearing as the fifth case of the game. It takes place in the Church Valley, a district based in Fario. Plot Phillip Haskell approached the team and told them that there was murder in Oliver Street Alley. The team came and found the body of convention planner Peter Mansfield with his eyes missing. Next to his body was broken visit card. When the player restored the visit card, the team found the first suspect, Helen Goodwin, a management Scientist who needed to make convention about MS job here. After autopsying, Andre confirmed the murder weapon. Later, Peter told the team that Standish Curtis was about to make protests at the Church Valley Hall. When the player and Diego came to the crime scene, Diego put handcuff on Stanish so they could search the scene. When the team searched the containers, they found the murder weapon, and when Kim analyzed it, the team finally got enough evidences to put the killer away from streets. The team found Eric Son guilty for the murder of his adoptive father. At first, he refused to talk about, but later on the trial he confessed everything. He said that his parents was killed by Illuminated Minds because of him on the same way, but the police never found any evidences or the bodies. Later, Standish agreed to end all the situations and reveal all the secrets about the sect he belong. He told to the player and Diego to search the alley again to find the truth of a deadly night. When they went there, barista Greg Lopez stopped the team and told them he wanted their help about his keys. After player recovered the photo, the team arrested Novak Yablonsky, an ex KGB secret assassin and killer or Eric's parents. Back to the station, Helen asked the player to check the cafe because she wanted to make a convention there. After the player found a bomb there, they sent it to Peter to analyze it, revealed that the bomb was just a toy smoke bomb, very harmless. Summary Victim *'Peter Mansfield' (founded in alley with his eyes pulled out) Murder Weapon *'Pocket Knife' Killer *'Eric Son' Suspects Helen Goodwin (Management Scientist) Profile: ' *Helen is right-handed. *Helen has a dog. 'Greg Lopez (Barista) Profile: *Greg is right-handed. *Greg has a dog. Eric Son (Boy) Profile: *Eric is right-handed. *Eric has a dog. Standish Curtis (Illuminated Minds Member) Profile: *None Jessie Canales (Engraving Expert) Profile: *Jessie is right-handed. *Jessie has a dog. Quasi-Suspect(s) Novak Yablonsky (Illuminated Minds Member) Killer's Profile *The killer wears gold necklace. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer has a dog. *The killer is male. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Oliver Street Alley (Clues: Victim's body, Broken plastic, Trash bag; Victim indentificated: Peter Mansfield) * Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer is right handed) * Examine broken plastic (Result: Visit card; New Suspect: Helen Goodwin) * Examine Trash Bag (Result: Bloody gold cross) * Analyze bloody cross (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer wear gold necklace) * Talk to Helen Goodwin about a visit card (Prerequisite: broken plastic examined; New Crime Scene: Cafe) * Investigate Cafe (Clues: Ashtray, bunch of planks) * Examine Ashtray (Result: cigarette butt) * Examine cigarette butt (Result: Saliva) * Examine bunch of planks (Result: Sign; New Suspect: Greg Lopez) * Ask Greg Lopez about a sign (Prerequisite: bunch of planks examined) * Analyze Saliva (06:00:00; New Suspect: Eric Son) * Inform Eric about his father's death (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed) * Move to next chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Hall Entrance * New Suspect: Standish Curtis * Investigate Hall Entrance (Clues: Pocket watch, faded picture) * Interrogate Standish Curtis * Examine Pocket Watch (Result: Hair) * Examine faded picture (Result: Family picture) * Back Eric his photo (Prerequisite: phote examined) * Analyze hair (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer have dog; New Suspect: Jessie Canales) * Talk to Jessie Canales (Prerequisite: Hair alanyzed; New Crime Scene: Bar) * Investigate Bar (Clues: USB Flash, torn flyer) * Alayze USB Flash (09:00:00) * Examine torn flyer (Result: MS flyer) * Interrogate Helen about a message from flyer (Prerequisite: flyer restored) * Talk to Greg about a fight between Eric and Victim (Prerequisite: Eric interrogated) * Move to next chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 * See what Standish want (New Crime Scene: Stairs) * Investigate Stairs (New Clues: Groceries bag) * Examine Groceries bag (Result: Victim's Eyes) * Examine Victim's eyes (skin flake) * Analyze skin flake (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer is a male; New Crime Scene: Containers) * Investigate Containers (Clues: pile of trash, pile of leafs, video camera) * Examine pile of trash (Result: Pocket knife; Murder weapon classificated) * Analyze pocket knife (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer have brown eyes) * Examine pile of leafs (Result: Greg's barista tag) * Examine video camera (Result: Video fotage) * Back Greg his barista tag (Prerequisite: pile of leafs searched) * Ask Eric about a fotage (Prerequisite: video camera examined) * Arrest the killer! * Move to Holly Blood 5/6 (1 star) Holly Blood 5/6 * See if Standish want to cooperate * Investigate Oliver Street Alley (Prerequisite: Standish interrogated; Clues: picture) * Examine picture (Result: Novak Yablonsky) * Arrest Novak for murder of Eric's parents (Prerequisite: Picture examined; Reward: Burger) * See what Helen want (Prerequisite: Novak Arrested) * Investigate Cafe (Clues: Bomb) * Analyze bomb (03:00:00) * Inform Helen about safety (Prerequisite: bomb analyzed; Reward: Science badge) * Talk to Greg (Prerequisite: Holly Blood unlocked) * Investigate Bar (Clues: keys) * Examine keys (Result: Greg's keys) * Give keys back to Greg (Prerequisite: keys examined; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Move to next crime (0 stars) Category:Church Valley Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario